This invention relates in general to light ordnance, and more particularly to a cartridge belt guide for ammunition box.
In the typical operation of light machine guns, the ammunition is stored belted together in boxes, and the belt is fed directly to the gun from the box.
Generally, a cartridge belt is laid into an ammunition box serpentine fashion, with one belt section on top of the other, and all of the cartridges aligned with their length axes parallel to the smaller width, or end wall of the box. The width of the end wall corresponds approximately to the length of the cartridge belted. As the ammunition is used by a machine gun, the belt is drawn out of the box over the end wall, and advanced to the gun by the action thereof.
When the box is directly under or in line with the gun infeed port, the belt can usually be withdrawn from the box as the gun is fired, without restriction by any wall or edge of the box. However, where the box is located in an offset relation to the gun port, or in any position where the belt can hang down below the top of the box, there is the possibility of the belt becoming snagged on an edge of the box.
The invention solves this snagging problem by providing a cartridge belt guide having clamp means disposed to engage a wall of the ammunition box for support thereby. A guide member is connected to such clamp means for support thereby in overextending relation to the upper edge of the wall. This guide member has a preferably curved surface positioned for sliding contact engagement with the cartridge belt to facilitate the withdrawal thereof from the ammunition box.
Consequently, the cartridge belt never rides over, in contact, with the box edge, and therefore does not snag on the edge, or on any other part of the box.
For a better understanding of the invention and its several advantages, reference should be had to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, which together exemplify a certain preferred embodiment of the invention.